Chance Encounters
by TenRoseShipper
Summary: Sequel to A Perfect Fit. The Doctor and Rose go to a party and Rose gets bored. Outside she meets a past version of the love of her life and he sees his ring in her finger.


Oh my goodness! I am so sorry this took so long! Life got in the way and I had to watch some of the Fourth Doctor's episodes because I don't really know his character very well. This is a request from Firedreamer12 and I really wanted to make it good for them. So here you guys go.

It was typical, the Doctor took Rose to a party but got caught up in a conversation that Rose couldn't care less about, let alone follow. The Doctor promised Rose that he would take them somewhere they could dance and dress up per Rose's request. They ended up on the planet Orellius 10. The people there were humanoid except for their purple skin. The party they were at was quite typical for the Orellians; they were known for dressing up any chance they got and for their huge, fancy parties.

The room they arrived in for the party was made of some material that is not found on Earth. It kind of looked like liquid, but when Rose reached out to touch the wall, it was definitely solid. The walls were a light blue color, adding to the liquid affect. The floor looked like white hardwood. There were tables alongside the walls with foods and drinks that Rose had never seen before. The center of the room was empty to let the people dance.

Rose was excited for their date and was looking forward to dancing with her boyfriend for the first time since he regenerated. However, while they were taking a break and getting drinks, someone started talking to the Doctor about something Rose did not understand. After a few minutes, she grew bored. Deciding she had enough of standing next to people who were ignoring her, she started to wander around and see where her feet would take her.

Rose wanted to see what else this foreign planet had to offer and ended up in the gardens outside. She sat on a bench overlooking a fountain. The fountain had about nine streams of water made up in a small circle and was lit up by white lights at the bottom of the pool. The streams shot up at a slight angle and cascaded down into the calm pool. The water from the fountain sparkled against the three large, orange moons and white, twinkling stars in the deep burgundy sky.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice a man come up behind her. "May I sit  
here?" he asked.

Rose jumped. "Sure," she said, a bit startled.

"My assistants are inside dancing. I don't like to dance, so I came out here. Besides, I'd rather spend my time on a distant land wandering around seeing the sights, rather than inside a stuffy building," the man said. He had curly brown hair that came down to his ears and was mostly covered by his hat that matched his brown eyes. He had on a long sleeved, brown, argyle shirt under a long, red jacket. He had an extremely long scarf made up of brown, yellow, red, grey, and purple stripes of various sizes that came down past his knees which were colored in grey trousers. He did not look like someone who should be at a fancy party.

"I'm sorry, I'm being rude. Would you like a Jelly Baby?" the strange man asked as he pulled out a white paper bag.

"Um, sure. Thank you," Rose replied as she grabbed a random sweet from the bag. As she pulled her hand back the man saw the ring on her finger, the Doctor's ring. His ring. No, it couldn't be. Could it? _Impossible._ She must be from his future. He was shocked, he never saw himself finding anybody that he truly cared for that much. He didn't even like his first wife that much. "I'm sorry; I don't think I caught your name."

"Hmm?" he tore his eyes off of the ring and onto her face as he was pulled from his thoughts. "Oh, I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor Who?" asked Rose, because surely, it couldn't be _her_ Doctor. He wouldn't cross his own timeline, right? Maybe he forgot and used that Time Lord trick to block his memories or something.

"You should know, you have my ring," he replied looking at it again.

"Doctor!" It was him.

"See? You do know me. I just don't know you. Now you would be..."

"Rose. Rose Tyler."

"Well Rose, Rose Tyler, it is nice to meet the future love of my lives. You must be really special. I mean, the ring, it fits!"

Rose smiled back shyly. "Not really. I just love you. No matter what you've done or what you will do, I love you. I will always love you, every you."

"You love me. How long have you known me? Do you travel with me? How did we meet?"

"Whoa there tiger. Settle down," Rose giggled. "I've known you for a couple of years now, and yeah, we travel together. We met in the basement of my job that you blew up."

"I blew something up?" he asked.

"Yeah," she laughed.

"In what incarnation?"

"Your ninth I think. You know, I probably shouldn't be telling you all of this. You told me yourself that one should not know too much of their own future," she said with a playfully stern look.

"You're right. I know too much already. Curiosity killed the cat as they say. I taught you well. I look forward to actually meeting you, Rose."

Rose smiled at him. "I should probably go back inside to see if you are done with your conversation yet. You worry when I wander off."

"I'm here too? Well I guess I should have figured that one out. Keep me away from myself."

"Will do," she said with a smirk. "See you later."

"See you later, Rose."

The Doctor sat there and stared at his future love feeling a bit sad as she walked away. Curious that. He didn't want her to leave.


End file.
